


Camisado

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly written due to a discussion I had with someone about the pairing itself. Complete with ridiculous Broadway reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camisado

The green wolf-dog sits in the middle of the wrecked room, panting with exertion. He can't remember how many different things he's been in the last day....hour....twenty minutes. It doesn't matter, anyway, though. He could be wrong if he _did_ remember.

He closes his eyes, not bothering to open them when someone enters the room. The intruder is quiet, but that doesn't matter - the wolf's nose can _smell_ him.

"Go away, Nightwing," Gar says softly, almost growling the words.

"This isn't like you, Gar," Nightwing says. He lets the door close and just stands there, surveying the damaged room. "I mean, _damn_. What did you _do_ to this place?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I don't remember?" Gar says hollowly.

Dick notices the lack of humor in the words. It really _isn't_ like Gar Logan to be like this - destructive and without humor.

"How can you not remember?" Dick finally says, evenly, and raises an eyebrow.

The wolf's eyes open and Dick watches as it stands on two legs, morphing into the familiar human form. It was almost weird the first time he saw it happen, years ago, but it's not strange at all now.

Gar's eyes meet Dick's, and he says, "That's really the question of the hour, isn't it, Bird-boy?"

Dick lets a look of irritation cross his face. At least the name is better than _Bat_-boy. "I don't follow you."

"Do you remember Rita Farr?"

"Elasti Girl? From the Doom Patrol?"

"...Yeah."

"She died, didn't she?"

Gar stares up at Nightwing. When he speaks, his voice is little more than a whisper. "Yes. She died. But...when I went to ask the Doom Squad for help...she was....oh, god, Dick..."

Gar can feel the memories screaming through his head again. He puts his hands over his ears, trying to keep them in, trying to keep the noise down.

When Gar manages to open his eyes again, Dick's arms are around him. He can feel the tears on his face, but he doesn't remember crying them.

"Damn, Gar, what the hell...!?"

"I don't know!!"

"You're yelling."

"Thanks for the newsflash, Tom Brokaw," Gar replies, his voice shaking.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. And so is Rita."

"...What?"

"Rita. She's..._alive_."

Dick can't think of anything to say. He thinks of how weird things are lately. He thinks of Jason, and the number he's doing on Bruce, and he _thinks_ he knows how Gar is feeling because of that. But maybe it's not the same at all.

Gar struggles against Dick's chest and Dick lets him go. He pulls away and walks to the other side of the room, navigating through the wreckage as if he doesn't even notice it.

"Gar."

"Get lost, Nightwing. Things will be different some other time. Come back another day..."

Dick doesn't listen. He follows Gar across the room and wraps his arms around him again. He's never been as close to Gar as he might have been. He's nowhere _near_ as close to him as _Vic_ is, certainly. But Vic isn't here now, and maybe he wouldn't know what to do anyway.

Dick feels the slightest responsibility for Gar, like he did back when they were both Titans. Like he did when he went to Hollywood to find out what was up with Gar being accused of murder. Gar would always be the baby of the Titans in Dick's mind. And never has he seemed as young and vulnerable as he does now.

Gar tries to pull away again, but with him in human form, Dick is physically stronger. Gar could turn into something smaller and wriggle away, or something bigger and _break_ away, but he doesn't. After a minute, he just sort of sags against Dick's chest, letting his arms come up and wrap around Dick's waist.

"What the heck is going on, Robbie?" he says softly, using the older nickname without realizing it.

"I wish I knew."

"I mean, first Donna...and then that Jason kid...and now this stuff with Rita...the world is going completely insane. Everything I thought I knew is just..._wrong_. Or is changing. Or whatever. I feel like I'm falling apart."

"Gar...."

"I just want to make it all _stop_. Make it shut up. Turn the movie off. Cuz right now, it's stuck on rewind, and play, and rewind, and play... And this ain't my kind of flick, y'know? I'm a comedy type of guy, and this is _totally_ a drama. And not in a good cuddle-with-your-gal while-she-cries type of drama, either. This is more like _Memento_ than _Titanic_."

Dick can't help but smile. _That's a little better_, he thinks.

"Well, Leonardo DiCaprio you're not," he offers, teasing.

Gar looks up at him and grins just a little. "You don't think so? I was born blond, y'know. I could have been the biggest teen heartthrob you ever saw..."

Dick smiles back. It's probably true. He's _never_ been able to figure out why Gar can't get a girl - he's so damn _cute_, green skin or not. And girls always go for cute. At least, as far as he knows.

All too soon, Gar's face goes serious again. "Ro---Dick."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me how to make it stop."

"Gar..."

"What!? You're the damn fearless leader, aintcha?"

"I'm not _anyone's_ leader anymore," Dick says darkly.

"Oh, whatever. You're always a Titan to me. And no matter what name you go by, you're still a _helluva_ leader. I'm not asking you to save my life, here. I just want some advice."

Dick considers for a minute. Gar is hard to resist with those huge, green, puppy-dog eyes. He always has been. Without really thinking about it, he leans down and kisses the green-skinned boy.

Gar's eyes go wide. He tenses, almost as if he'll pull away. But he doesn't. He lets his eyes close and relaxes just a _little_ against his old friend's chest.

The kiss doesn't last very long. Dick pulls away first and looks down at Gar again, judging his reaction.

"Damn. Every time I feel like crap I'm gonna call _you_," Gar says.

Dick lets go and pushes him back, though not roughly. "Oh, lay off," he says, annoyed. He's not _used_ to rejection, and doesn't like the feeling.

"Aw, I didn't mean anything by it. Honest. I just....all the being serious kinda weighs on me, y'know?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I kissed you."

Gar raises an eyebrow. "Really? Man. And here I thought it was my _dashing_ good looks."

Dick laughs a little. "Something like that, maybe."

"Dick," Gar says. The smile slides off his face.

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I asked you."

"...about making it stop."

"...Yeah."

Dick nods. He realizes that Gar can't help but be Gar...and it has nothing to do with _rejection_. Without saying anything else, he pulls Gar back over to him and kisses him again. After a minute, he lets his tongue slide past the green boy's lips. Gar tenses again, but doesn't pull away. After a minute, he even starts to return the kiss.

Dick moves, and leans to talk into Gar's ear. "I really only know how to make things stop one way."

Gar makes a small noise in his throat and pulls his ear away. "If this is the way you do it, I wish you'd have turned me on to it sooner."

"How about I just turn you on _more_?" Dick asks solicitously, moving closer to Gar's ear again.

Gar twists around and catches Dick's mouth with his own. It's all the answer Dick needs. He tightens his arms around Gar and kisses him deeper. Gar tenses again, but in a different way. His hands tighten, and for a minute he's afraid his nails might rip the material of Dick's costume. As Dick's tongue dances with his, though, he forgets about it. He's got better things to think about than tearing Nightwing's costume. Surely he has another one, anyway. Dick, for his part, doesn't care if the costume rips. He can feel Gar's nails and doesn't care.

Dick lets his hand slide down the green boy's body, and rest on Gar's hips. He tugs Gar closer, and continues kissing him, lips trailing down his neck as he lifts up the bottom of Gar's sweaty shirt. Gar moves his arms and pulls away long enough to let Dick roll the shirt up off his head. The shirt lies forgotten on the floor as Dick finds Gar's mouth again. He can taste the hunger in the kiss.

One of Dick's hands finds its way into Gar's disheveled green hair and tangles in it, _just_ enough to hold the green boy in place. His other hand travels down Gar's chest, sliding just a _little_ too slowly down his skin. His thumb finally brushes across one nipple, and he feels Gar tense again. He repeats the action, moving his thumb slower, and gets the same response. He can't help but grin, breaking the kiss a little.

Gar makes a look at him that he _knows_ isn't really irritation. "What're you smilin' at, Bird-boy?"

Dick ignores the name and just shakes his head. "Nothing, _Beast_ Boy," he says. Gar doesn't get a chance for a rebuttal - Dick pulls him close again and resumes kissing him.

Dick teases a bit more, letting his thumb slide back over the nipple, then pinching it softly. Gar arches towards him just a little, and moans into his mouth. Dick forces himself not to smile this time, and finally starts to slide his hand lower.

He feels a slight shiver run through Gar's body and relishes it. Gar's skin feels warmer than normal human skin does, and Dick relishes that a little, too. He lets his hand slide down and hook the waistband of Gar's pants. Gar starts to pull away, but Dick's hand in his hair prevents it. Dick pushes his pants down with one hand with no problems, as if he does it all the time. There's nothing underneath the pants - underwear would just get in the way, with all the shapeshifting. Gar wiggles, and Dick moves away from the kiss to talk into his ear again.

"Don't think about anything else, okay? Just think about me...about _this_...." As he speaks, he moves his hand down lower, letting it wrap around the green boy's already-hard cock. Gar's hands tighten again, and to hell with the costume.

"Dick...god..."

Dick moves his other hand out of Gar's hair, letting his arm slide down around Gar's shoulders, holding him steady. He moves his hand along the green-skinned boy's cock, slowly at first, then faster....faster...

Gar feels heat flood through him as he clings to Dick. It's not hard to follow instructions, either - for the moment, there is no Rita Farr, no Doom Patrol...just Dick's hand on his cock, and the fire running through his veins.

Dick moves his hand away, and Gar makes a noise at him that's almost a growl.

"What's the big idea--!?"

"Just...relax," Dick says softly. He turns Gar slightly and steers him towards the desk - the only thing still useable at _all_ in the room. He lifts him and sits him on the edge of it, and kneels between his legs.

Before Gar can think of anything to say, Dick is kissing his way down his chest. He lets one hand rest pretty far up on Gar's leg, but not far _enough_ up. Gar moves his hips, half involuntarily, trying to get Dick to touch him again. Dick isn't done teasing, though, and won't oblige.

"Dick..."

"Mm?"

"...Please..."

"Not yet," Dick whispers against Gar's skin.

"Yes, yet!" Gar says, not quite demanding.

Dick laughs softly, and moves his hand closer to Gar's cock again. He hears Gar's breath catch in his throat, and feels that wonderful tension under his hands and his mouth. He relents, quicker than he meant to, and moves his mouth down further.

He covers the head of Gar's cock with his mouth and hears the green boy cry out above him. The sound isn't _quite_ like the ones he's heard other humans make, and he thrills slightly at it. He moves his mouth, sucking softly, and Gar's hips buck a little under him. He snakes one arm around the green boy's waist to make sure he won't move too much and slide off the desk.

Dick's mouth moves expertly over Gar's erection. Gar lets his hands rest on Dick's shoulders. The longer Dick's mouth is on him, the more his hips move, until he's all but fucking the older man's mouth. Dick still holds him steady, and manages to keep the pace rather well.

Finally, Gar's nails dig into Dick's shoulders again - Dick can feel them dig in _almost_ painfully - and he comes. Dick has to pull back just a little to avoid choking as Gar loses all control over how much his hips move.

He stands up and wipes his mouth. Gar's arms slide around him and he lays his head against Dick's chest, panting.

Dick stands there for a few minutes, holding him, letting him come back to himself a little. Gar buries his face against Dick and doesn't move for a long time.

Finally, he looks up, almost mischievously. Dick raises an eyebrow at him.

"...You know, it's kind of unfair that I'm sitting here naked while you're still wearing all of that."

Dick laughs. "You want me to take it off?"

"I want more than that," Gar says.

"Oh?" Dick pretends to have no idea what that statement might mean.

Gar's green eyes lock with Dick's blue ones. "You don't think I'm _that_ selfish, do you?"

"I was hoping you weren't," Dick replies honestly.

"I'm not." Gar grins, showing his fangs.

Dick takes the costume off in record time.


End file.
